Puppy Treats
by nopenopnope
Summary: A collection of Angeal/Zack drabbles/one-shots in no particular order or time line. Ratings will vary, will of course contain yaoi.
1. Conflicting Instructions

This is the first of a series of unrelated Angeal/Zack drabbles, one shots and prompts. I've had people mistake my drabble collections as series before. Nope. These aren't in any order. If for some reason something will have two parts, it'll be mentioned in the chapter, and will probably be named the same thing with a 'part 2' or soemthing in the little chapter title bar. This is rated M even though not all of them will be rated M. For example, I don't think this one really is. But some undoubtedly will be, I tend to not be able to resist. So I'm going to go ahead and jump the gun with the rating.

Well, the collection of Zangeal is finally getting around to existing outside of my computer files...I'll start you all off with some humor, how about that? All of the drabbles will contain some sort of Angeal/Zack-ness. This one in particular also has the barest hint of Sephiroth/Genesis. But seriously...if you blink you'll miss it.

**Disclaimer:** This is the only disclaimer I'll be posting in here, alright? I don't own these characters. I don't foresee any OCs developing for the sake of drabbles. SquareEnix owns it all. If this changes, then I'll let you know.

* * *

Conflicting Instructions

* * *

"Zack." Angeal said tiredly, turning his head to look at the boy. Zack had suddenly sidled up behind him was pressed against his back, one ankle hooked around Angeal's.

"Yes?" Zack asked pleasantly, tilting his head to look up at him.

"Zack, stop that." Angeal said, trying to keep his face neutral. In addition to pressing his front provocatively against Angeal's back, Zack's hands were exploring places that really could hardly be considered appropriate.

Like the way his palms were rubbing firmly against Angeal's hips or how the tips of his fingers were crawling their way downward to the juncture between his abdomen and hips, rubbing suggestively against his thighs.

"Stop what?" Zack asked playfully, giving Angeal his best combination of puppy eyes and bedroom eyes.

For some reason, as strange as it sounded, it was extremely seductive, especially when Zack bit his lip just like that…

"Stop…touching…" Angeal said firmly, somehow able to resist.

Zack pulled away, pouting. "Stop? Since when do you want me to stop? You didn't mind last night, even though neither of us could wait until we got properly undressed or even into the bedroom and we just did it against the refrigerator. You didn't tell me to stop touching that time in Sephiroth's office, in fact, I think it was you who suggested just using the desk even though all we had to cover it was Genesis' coat…you said it was his own fault for stripping all over the place, even though you were the one pulling your pants off…and you didn't tell me to stop touching on Tuesday when you caught me jerking off after unarmed combat class, and wasn't it you who started all this touching in the first place two months ago after we finished practicing, you know, in that _private _room? Remember how I was just too sexy to resist, all hot and sweaty from how _hard_ you worked me? I'm still not sure what we ended up doing was any way to cool me off; in fact I think you just worked me harder…but yeah. What the hell? Why should I stop touching?"

Angeal stared at him blankly for a moment, a mixture of horror and resignation that all this was actually happening spreading across his features.

"Because Zack…I'm in a meeting." He said heavily.

Zack blinked, looking up and then around at the stunned circle of people.

"My desk?" Sephiroth asked, his voice calm but his eyes burning.

Genesis had shed his leather coat furiously, cursing loudly. He held it out with two fingers. "You _will_ be paying to dry-clean this. And if I'm not satisfied you _will_ pay to have another one custom ordered."

"Why don't you tell us what your coat was doing in Sephiroth's office in the first place?" Zack fired back, but his cheeks were quickly turning red. Not because he was embarrassed at what they'd heard…though Lazard did look as though he was in danger of being sick and Reno looked delighted enough that it was probably going to be all over ShinRa in the next five minutes...but because Angeal certainly wasn't going to be happy about this little slip up. This probably meant he was not going to be getting any sex tonight.

And damn it all, it was bondage night!

* * *

**Please Review**, it lets me know what others think...and in the case of drabbles, it probably DOES inspire me, as much as I hate to admit that reviews would make me go faster. Stories I get inspired all on my own for, but drabbles do tend to come faster when I'm thinking about them.


	2. Zangeal In 50

I know...I'm updating not even twenty-four hours later...that probably will never happen again. Hopefully it pleases you though...I absolutely adore one word prompts so as soon as I collect enough of them, I put them all together into chapters. I'll probably do so again once I've collected enough once more. These, like everything else, are in no particular order.

* * *

Zangeal in 50

* * *

**Wolf** – Zack initially would have preferred something a bit more respectful than 'puppy' but something in the way Angeal's tone changes when he says it has changed Zack's mind.

**Bones** – Angeal loves laying Zack on his stomach and tracing the length of his spine with one hand, the other moving gently down the shape of one hip.

**Dislike** – Angeal never has been able to get Zack to eat his vegetables.

**Lamp** – It really was only a matter of time, what with the poor thing sitting so close to the edge of the sofa, well in range of Zack's feet, which have a habit of kicking to express his approval.

**Wild** – Five hours later, they discovered that they were not in fact capable of flattening out Zack's hair.

**Doorknob** – As much as Zack loves the rare moments when Angeal is caught up enough to be spontaneous, if he'd slammed Zack into the other side of the door, there would have been considerably less bruising.

**Pillowcase** – Angeal is not sure why, but when he returned to his apartment that evening, Zack was sitting on the floor in front of the television, wearing a pillowcase over his head.

**Tomorrow** – The future, immediate or not, becomes considerably less important when the present holds such treasures as the ones laid out before him now. He isn't sure what the carpet swatches are for, but the naked Zack holding them certainly makes things promising.

**Backseat** – Zack has heard all sorts of things about what goes on in the back of the army convoys…so he's considerably put out when his first time in one with Angeal results in him leaning over the side window to throw up every few minutes. Angeal does end up holding him in his lap for the majority of the trip, but Zack had something very different in mind for that particular position.

**Soup** – Zack doesn't like the idea of drinking his food. Angeal pretends he's okay with throwing out the dinner he'd spent two hours making and lets Zack order a pizza.

**Socks** – There is nothing, in Zack's mind, that kills the mood quite as efficiently as tripping over your feet while trying to remove your last sock and falling against the coffee table right where it hurts most.

**Desk** – Sephiroth is ordering a new one in the morning. Angeal apologizes, but Zack rather ruins the effect with his inability to stop grinning.

**Misunderstanding** – Angeal wasn't sure how Zack translated "You're favoring your left side" to "Please strip right now, in front of everyone in the First class gym for me" but he can't say he's as surprised as he is embarrassed.

**Surgery** – Hollander has seen mothers waiting for their children to get out of intensive care with limbs missing who are calmer than Angeal waiting for Zack to get his tonsils removed.

**Premonition** – Twelve hours before being told that Angeal has vanished with Genesis, Zack breaks out in chills during unarmed combat practice.

**Taboo** – Zack's hands are absolutely never allowed to go there. _Never._

**Evidence** – Zack's story would probably have been more convincing if he weren't covered in applesauce.

**Feathered** – How Angeal could think that this made him a monster was beyond Zack's comprehension. The only thing keeping him from burying himself in its Angeal-shaped comfort is the look on the older man's face.

**Tunnel** – On his second mission, an underground passageway collapsed with Zack still under it. He dug his way out with cupped hands and emerged, shaking dirt from his head. It was around that time that the rest of the Firsts took to calling him by Angeal's nickname.

**Scarf** – It's itchy and makes his upper lip sweat, but Zack will be damned before he'll catch a cold and not be able to fully enjoy the holiday, especially the parts that don't involve any clothing at all.

**Grey** – Angeal is not swayed by the excuse that it looks like it might rain. Now would Zack kindly get up, put some pants on, and get his sword?

**Key** – It's small, square, plastic and fits in the palm of his hand. It probably cost less to make than the spare change Zack has in his pocket. But when Angeal finally gives him his own key card, to come and go in the apartment as he pleases, Zack feels as though he's never been given something quite as priceless.

**Shape** – Angeal's arms, covered by the thick cotton of the winter uniform shirt, shift in shape with each movement of his sword. Zack is mesmerized.

**Rough** – Zack presses a chaste kiss to the tip of Angeal's chin and wonders if he's ever thought of shaving it. A second kiss and he decides he hopes that he doesn't.

**Monotonous** – The only thing that gets Zack through his last class is the knowledge that Angeal will be waiting for him at home.

**Twist** – Angeal can't quite describe the movement Zack's body makes as he crawls toward his pillow, but he does know that he can get it to turn completely if he presses his hand just so against his ribs.

**Window** – Seven complaint reports later, Lazard finally had no choice but to inform Angeal that he needed to invest in some curtains.

**Missing** – Angeal resists the urge to make a comment about lost puppies when he finally catches up with Zack across from the cotton candy stand.

**Porcelain** – Mako has the unusual ability to drain color from a person's skin. The result is often disturbing, but as Angeal presses open mouthed kisses to Zack's stomach, he decides that this is not one of those cases at all.

**Cord** – Zack didn't even know Angeal _liked_ this sort of thing…

**Duty** – By the second time he says it, the cadet is snorting with laughter and Angeal knows he has his work cut out for him with this one.

**Owl** – Of all the things for Zack to compare him to…this one makes the least sense. And no explanation is forthcoming it seems, as Zack is now fast asleep.

**Coin** – The first time and only time Zack manages to shoot a bullet through a coin, Angeal ties it around his neck and tells him that this does not mean he has any sort of shooting skill at all.

**Sight** – As the General addresses the newly appointed Seconds, Zack knows all eyes are on him, but he can't help but let his own stray to the man standing just behind him.

**Persuasion** – In the end Angeal agrees to at least _try_ page forty-seven. Zack is naked about three seconds later. Later he'll have to find out just what Genesis was thinking; giving him this particular book…Loveless might actually have a better choice, even with the rather disturbing chance of Zack taking up the habit of quoting it.

**Comfort** – The flower girl wraps her arms around him, and while he knows she means well, his body is tense and screaming that she is two small, too slender, and too feminine to be any real comfort at all.

**Unusual** – Zack is always disappointed on the rare occasion that Angeal comes to bed wearing pants.

**Battery** – Genesis has never heard Angeal swear as much as now that, two hours after he should have returned, Zack still hasn't called him to tell him that he's home safe from his mission. His suggestion that the boy's phone battery is probably dead is met with far less appreciation than Genesis had been aiming for.

**Breath** – Zack likes kisses, but only after he's brushed his teeth, despite Angeal's assurance that he's not going to end everything because of a little morning breath.

**Cold** – Angeal's eyes shut and Zack supposes that the realization that he'll never open them again chills him more than even his own death could.

**Silhouette** – "No Angeal," a tired Lazard explains once more. "The curtains are not thick enough."

**Sharp** – It started out as repositioning Zack's hands to better sharpen the blade, but it ended up with the sword forgotten completely.

**Fabric** – ShinRa doesn't worry much about how comfortable the fabric of their uniforms is, but when combined with the solid warmth of Angeal's chest against his cheek, Zack finds it the most soothing feeling in the world.

**Aversion** – For the sake of everyone involved, even Genesis did not mention the pair of felt dog ears that were mysteriously hanging over Angeal's doorknob. It was easier just to walk quickly past.

**Paper** – There is no article published when Angeal disappears. Zack doesn't think he could have stood reading it, even if there had been.

**Worry** – "Yes Angeal, I remembered to turn the coffee pot off."

**Sigh** – Angeal supposes that if he were paid every time Zack caused him to sigh, be it in frustration, subdued amusement, or far less appropriate longing, they could both retire immediately and live a happy, safe life as apple farmers.

**Speak** – Zack does occasionally, stop talking. His mouth is usually otherwise occupied.

**Keepsake** – Zack presses the single white feather to his chest with one hand, the other clasped around the hilt of Angeal's sword.

* * *

**Review Please ****  
**


	3. Once More

Hey, I'm alive. Sorta. This probably has all sorts of typos. I just wrote it about ten minutes ago, reread it twice and decided not to wait any longer to post it because it's been a while since I updated anything. And I'm really tired and probably coming down with something. But I did it anyway. That either proves how much I love all of you or how much the oncoming illness is already eating my good sense.

* * *

Once More

* * *

"So do you think you might have though?" Zack persisted.

Angeal blinked, realizing belatedly that Zack had continued to speak even as he'd drifted off into his own thoughts.

"Do I think I might have what?" Angeal asked, grimacing slightly at the expression on Zack's face.

It wasn't sad because he'd been ignoring him…it was smug…Angeal was always lecturing Zack about paying attention…and now he'd been caught in a moment of distraction.

"I was saying, do you think you've ever had a past life." Zack repeated patiently, the apparent importance of the topic keeping him from gloating.

Angeal frowned. "Why would you ask that?"

Zack shrugged. "We were talking about it in one of my classes…like how some people just seem to be born to be in the army and all, and how maybe they were soldiers in a past life, and I was just wondering if maybe you thought…" Zack trailed off here.

"I doubt it." Angeal said flatly. "I don't really believe in such things. Besides, you know that I was infused with mako from an early age. There's nothing exceptional beyond that."

Zack disagreed with this of course, but that wasn't his point at all, so he ignored it. "I didn't mean did you think you might have had a past life because you're a good SOLDIER." He said softly. "I was wondering if maybe you thought…I dunno…maybe _we_ did."

Angeal blinked, giving himself time to adjust to the sudden change in the meaning of the question.

Zack seemed to take his silence in a negative sense though, and was quick to attempt and fill it with an explanation. "I mean…just…sometimes it's like, like you know things about me that I know I've never told you, like my favorite foods, and what time I like to wake up on days when I don't have to get up early…and there are some things I'm good at, like getting you to open up and that thing with my tongue, no, the other thing…it just seems like…if it was possible and all…"

"That's an interesting theory." Angeal admitted. Zack perked up at the acceptance of the idea.

"Yeah, it's really awesome right? I bet we were. I wonder _what_ we were. And how far back? I guess we couldn't be that recent, people would recognize us, old people and all. I bet we were really ancient. Way back when Midgar still had feudalism…"

Angeal wanted to point out that Midgar hadn't actually been Midgar during that time, but Zack wasn't giving him the chance to speak.

"I bet you were in the army then to, oh come on, it's just so you. And you were really high up, probably a General, right? And…"

"And you were a new recruit that we found along the way on one of our travels, but because you were so unruly and obnoxious they had to send you to me for special training, which, against better judgment, became a romantic relationship?" Angeal suggested.

"Exactly." Zack said in amazement. "Wow, if you knew what I was going to say, that proves it!"

Angeal stared at him. _Seriously?_ Did he seriously think…

"But Zack…I _am_…and you _are_…"

Zack wasn't listening though. "Wait 'til I tell Genesis! I bet that we knew who wrote _Loveless_, he's going to be so jealous…"

At the risk of Zack actually bothering Genesis with such a notion, Angeal pulled him back by one arm, pressing him against his chest, and kissing him firmly. Zack responded happily, forgetting his plan entirely.

Angeal wasn't sure if there was such a thing as 'past lives,' or if he and Zack had ever had them, much less together, but he did have to admit, as Zack nestled himself comfortably against his torso, that there was something delightfully familiar about the feeling that tightened in his chest whenever Zack was near him.

* * *

I'm going sleep. Please Review. Reviews are good medicines I hear...


	4. Zangeal In 26

More one word prompts, Zangeal style. There are 26 this time. Sorry for the long wait between updates! Now that finals are over and the holidays are basically HERE, all the real life preparation that takes me away from my fantasy world should be over soon...

* * *

Zangeal in 26

* * *

**Suppression** – Angeal doesn't laugh often, especially not in public. But as Zack tumbles down the stairs, trying to catch a stray paper, he can't quite keep the sound from escaping his lips.

**Terrify **– Zack was not afraid of heights, the dark, enclosed spaces, spiders, or ghosts. However, the thought of Angeal one day not returning from a mission made his blood run cold.

**Shining** – Angeal grew up with the effects of mako; he'd never really had a moment of realization at how much it changed him. But now, he watches Zack crow with excitement in the mirror, staring at his glowing eyes, he can't help but admit that it's fairly extraordinary.

**Followed** – Zack stares at the fuzzy yellow chocobo chick pecking at Angeal's feet and can't resist a smirk. He doesn't ask how it got here. Angeal doesn't look like he's in the mood to answer.

**Suspicious** – Angeal would like to know just what Zack thinks he's doing with that vacuum.

**Top** – Fishnet, Angeal decides, awkwardly clearing his throat, should be banned on the Shin-Ra premises.

**Firm** – No means no and that is Angeal's final answer for the night.

**Replacement** – The day before Zack's first mission apart from Angeal, he gives the older man a little black puppy. It was meant as a joke…but Angeal didn't find a new home for it until the day before Zack came home.

**Thick** – Angeal can sink his entire hand into the mass of black hair atop Zack's head and still not reach his scalp.

**Admire** – Zack has always had a 'thing' for authority figures. Before he even met Angeal, he knew things would be interesting based on the respect he seemed to have obtained by everyone around him.

**Familiar **– A year ago Angeal couldn't sleep unless he was alone. Now, he can't sleep unless Zack is pressed against his side.

**Scarlet** – Zack never wanted to see that much blood in his life, much less all at once. The fact that it was pouring from Angeal's chest made his own chest ache in near blinding pain.

**Welcome** – Zack has perfected his come-hither gaze. Angeal doesn't feel the need to resist.

**Multiplication** – Genesis mentions that perhaps Angeal would like to add one to his and Zack's newly founded relationship. Angeal says he'd rather multiply by one and can't help but laugh at the brief confusion that crosses Genesis' face.

**Invalid** – Zack can't believe that Angeal would lock him out of his office, but when the code is denied for the twenty-seventh time, he really starts to wonder.

**Convincing** – Despite his stoic nature, Angeal isn't that hard to coax into trying new things.

**Tomatoes** – Trusting Zack to make dinner was probably a mistake, Angeal decides as he scrapes tomato off of the ceiling.

**Distract** – Angeal really needs to finish this mission report…but Zack has obviously put a lot of effort into what he's wearing…ah…not wearing.

**Blast** – Zack's not a fan of explosions. They usually result in him face first in a pile of dirt somewhere…but this time the result is him being scooped up in Angeal's arms as he rushes past…so maybe they've got something going for them after all?

**Widespread** – With the amount of whispering going on each time he walks past, Angeal wonders if there wasn't someone hiding outside of his apartment the night before, waiting for the exact moment that he and Zack officially began the sexual aspect of their relationship to run off and start spreading the news.

**Asking** – Sometimes 'please' doesn't cut it…but Zack finds that being naked tends to help his chances.

**Contradiction** – Zack is probably the most graceful, clumsy person that Angeal has ever met.

**Danger** - The knowledge that one or both of them might not return after the coming dawn makes every moment all the more precious.

**Farewell **– Zack goes through the motions of saying goodbye, but it doesn't sink in until days later when he finally returns to what had once been their home.

**Emphasis** – Angeal pays special attention to his collarbone and neck while Zack impatiently wishes he'd move to considerably lower places.

**Caffeine** – Somethings are simply not meant for naturally hyper people…Zack is one of these people.

* * *

Review Please


	5. Zangeal In 23

Sorry I'm taking so long in updating um...everything. I haven't been very inspired lately. I'm still here though, I promise. Maybe next time I'll have even managed a real drabble?

* * *

Zangeal in 23

* * *

**Coma** – Zack doesn't wake up for two days. It evens out though, because in those same two days, Angeal doesn't sleep once.

**Warmth **– Angeal's torso is a solid, safe protection against the bitter cold outside of their tent.

**Shadows** – The moonlight passes over them in bits and pieces, broken by clouds and leaving Angeal's face looking both older and younger simultaneously in the half light.

**Sunset **– Angeal has never liked sunsets, the deep red preceding the purple of dusk always seemed too symbolic of death and bloodshed. Zack thinks he should just enjoy the colors.

**Driven** – One of the things that drew him to Zack was the boy's boundless determination that not even his carefree personality could mask.

**Motorcycle** – There are some things that Zack is simply not allowed to own.

**Airport** – Angeal's departing flight to Wutai left on time, leaving Zack feeling empty. His return flight was delayed for five hours. Zack does not like airports.

**Window** – If not for the rather nice, thick set of curtains they now possess, a good deal of the First Class would have probably been granted a view of Zack's backside as he was pressed up against the wall.

**Angel** – Of all the little things Zack likes to sleepily and endearingly call Angeal, there is one thing he knows better than to attempt.

**Roses **– Angeal and Zack are not exactly followers of traditional romance. Zack has never once received something like _flowers_ from his lover…and he's actually quite openly relieved by this.

**Innocence** – Even after surviving countless battles, deaths, hostage situations and everything in between, Zack's air of youthful zeal stands strong.

**Imagination** – Sometimes Angeal isn't sure where Zack gets the majority of his theories.

**Options** – Zack had better think twice if he plans on going out wearing either of the outfits he has laid out…

**Nurturing** – Angeal has the tendency to coddle. Zack has the tendency to pretend he is annoyed by it.

**Passion** – For someone who manages to remain so stoic around most everyone, Angeal is surprisingly receptive once most everyone is no longer present.

**Picturesque** – Zack's never really joined in on the conversations others in his unit will have about their idle life after their service is over…a nice house, a pretty wife, a couple kids…Zack just isn't sure how he'd fit Angeal into that picture…he's very sure that he isn't willing to though.

**Reflection** – Angeal can't help but smile as Zack's face appears just behind him in the mirror.

**Festive** – No, Zack, Angeal would not like to tie anything _there_. Not even a bow. And not even for the holiday.

**Creation** – Zack has been cooking, which would account for what looks like the larval stage of one of Hojo's nastier experiments oozing onto a serving platter on the table.

**Lick** – Zack may not be able to get that last attack just right, but he's perfected the move he's performing now…it's a pity it won't really be bringing down that many enemy soldiers…at least it had _better_ not…

**Hurt** – Zack smiles up at Cloud's horrified face and notes dimly that his own death didn't seem to bring him near as much pain as Angeal's had.

**Rain** – Not even the sheets of water that are pouring down on the both of them can quite flatten Zack's hair. And despite the almost painful driving force of the storm, Angeal can't help but smile at that.

**Sneeze** – Because it is part of their job description, Angeal is required to let Zack plow through his fair share of broken bones, gaping wounds, concussions, lacerations, bruising and even burning. But a cold is not anywhere in the handbook and as his mentor, Angeal is completely capable of forcing him back to bed with a cup of soup and a box of tissues.

* * *

**Review Please**


	6. Give and Take

Something fluffy for the holiday? Oh amber, how cliche of you. Seriously, this could possibly rot your teeth, get a toothbrush handy for when you finish reading!

Edit: Found some typos...fixed them, hopefully there aren't a hundred others that are sneaking around my processing ability...

* * *

Give and Take

* * *

Angeal didn't really do well with accepting presents. No matter how pleased a gift might make him, he just didn't enjoy the process…which usually was okay seeing as how the only people that would ever get him things would be Sephiroth or Genesis. Sephiroth probably held even less stock in the process of gift giving than Angeal did…and Genesis knew better than to bother…it was lost on his two friends.

The entire thing was driving Zack crazy.

Zack loved presents. The idea of gift giving and receiving was wondrous to him. That people would share thing without expecting anything in return was a tribute to what little humanity could be found in a time of war.

And he wanted to share this with Angeal.

His first attempt at a present had been a packed lunch he'd planned on sharing with Angeal during a break in their schedules. He'd left a basket of food in Angeal's office with a little note attached…Angeal had pulled the note off and kindly passed it on to someone who wasn't going to be able to take a break to get lunch that day.

…Zack couldn't be angry with that, which actually made him a bit angry. Angeal was so logical about it too, telling him that it was the time spent that really mattered and missing the fact that Zack wanted to do something nice for him completely.

Zack was determined to try again.

Buying something though, was pretty pointless. Angeal's salary was higher than Zack could hope to earn for probably at least a decade, and the older man already had basically everything he needed, along with a tendency to not want anything that he didn't need.

Still, Zack tried. He got him additional supplies to care for his sword, enjoying the time he'd spend leaning against Angeal while he cleaned his sword.

Angeal gave the supplies to the cadets' training staff, saying that they were running low and he still had plenty.

It was disheartening, but Zack decided to try again.

Since Angeal seemed to like the idea of puppies so much…Zack had yet to escape that nickname…he tried one of those next…a floppy grey one, feeling that a black one might give him and others the wrong idea. Angeal stared at it for about ten seconds before deciding that they couldn't keep a pet and giving it to the stable owner to help herd chocobos from their pasture.

Zack…was starting to wonder if he _should_ try again.

There was a joke going around the compound about decorating one's privates with a wrapped box and giving that as a present…but Zack was afraid that that could go horribly wrong…Angeal apparently liked giving away the things Zack was giving him.

At the risk of losing important body parts, Zack finally decided just to ask. He waited until late one evening, curled against Angeal's side in bed.

"How come you never keep the stuff I give you?" Zack asked, frowning accusingly at him. Angeal thought it looked adorable, but had the sense and the experience not to say anything.

Angeal frowned in return. "What do you mean? What haven't I kept?"

"Um, everything?" Zack asked sarcastically. "I made you lunch that one time, and I got you stuff for your sword and a puppy…I thought you liked puppies…"

Angeal laughed softly. "Zack, I kept the most important part of all of those things."

Zack stared suspiciously at him. "What?"

"We did go and eat lunch together that day, remember? And even though we ate at a restaurant instead of what you made, I got to spend time with you, both waiting for the food and while we were eating it. I gave away the supplies you bought me because going and buying them on my own makes me think about you while I'm doing so and how you'll lay against me while I work and inevitably fall asleep…because we can't have you learning anything about swords now can we?" He teased. "And I've already got a puppy, haven't I? I'm not sure I can manage two, and I think I definitely kept my favorite one." Angeal said.

"You are without a doubt the biggest closet sap I've ever met." Zack said bluntly, grinning broadly and feeling about a million times better.

Angeal laughed softly, pulling Zack against his chest.

"I won't tell though." Zack said, grinning. "Hey, if I put my dick in a box, what part of the present would you give away?"

"Honestly?" Angeal asked with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

"Yeah, honestly." Zack said, not sure he liked the look on Angeal's face.

"The box." Angeal said flatly. "It would just be in the way."

Zack made a delighted noise as Angeal flipped him over against the mattress, covering him with his own body and kissed him firmly.

* * *

Not only did I bombard you with the cotton candy consistency of this fluff (sweet AND fluffy, who got that? :D) but I cut it off before there could be gratuitous smut. I'm such a cop out today...ah well, despite that...

**Review Please**


	7. Mortality

I apologize right off the bat for any typos, I've been far too scatterbrained to really edit anything I've written in like...the last month which is horrible of me, but I can't seem to do it. I try but I'm suddenly finding myself far too scatterbrained and I've had horrible luck with betas in the past so I generally don't even go there. If it's too atrocious tell me and I'll take it down and redo it, or at least try to.

...I follow up fluff with some insightful angst. And by insightful angst I mean 'do I even like this thing? It seems incomplete but you know what? I'm posting it anyway.'

...but insightful angst makes me sound less neurotic.

* * *

Mortality

* * *

Zack's hands clench numbly around the hilt of Angeal's sword and it's several moments before he can even feel the worn, solid surface against his skin.

He knows Angeal is gone, but it isn't something he can wrap his mind around quite yet, so he pushes it aside, focusing on the little swarming half thoughts that wisp off of it.

Mortality, he notes dully, is a multifaceted state.

It's often forgotten and taken for granted. Zack himself is usually guilty of this. He can't even count how many times he's taken his mortality for granted in battle. It's one of the things Angeal would repeatedly lecture him on and one of the things Zack would repeatedly laugh away. It seemed now that he'd taken Angeal's mortality for granted as well. Angeal was strong, inhumanly so and skilled beyond the abilities of most anyone Zack had ever come in contact with. He had always been so attentive, so solid and warm, so safe and real…it had never even occurred to Zack that he might ever be gone.

But he was.

Mortality is often unwanted as well. Human kind will yearn for something more, something better and more powerful. Was Genesis not, even as Zack knelt beside Angeal's body, desperately seeking his Goddess, his symbol of immortality? And Zack cant say that he wanted Angeal's mortality either. Without it…without it he'd still be here, holding Zack to his chest, petting his hair and telling him that it was okay, he'd only done what he was told, what he had to do, his slow, steady breathing lulling Zack into a peaceful acceptance.

But mortality…mortality can also be a good thing. His own mortality, Zack realizes, is certainly one. The feeling slowly returns to his body and his grip loosens to a more comfortable, natural hold on Angeal's sword. His own mortality is going to be the driving force for what time he has left. He's not going to give in, he's not going to give up, because he knows Angeal wouldn't want it and he knows that he owes himself more than that, not just Angeal. He promised himself that he'd be a hero and he won't give up on that. He'll not only continue onward, he'll excel, he'll make his living existence into something that Angeal will be proud of, something that _he_ can be proud of, all the while knowing that their separation can't last forever and that one day his own death will come.

And then mortality will be a blessing because it will bring Angeal back to him.

* * *

**Review Please**


	8. Bad Day

I wish _I_ had an Angeal to make my bad days better...

* * *

Bad Day

* * *

Angeal frowned softly, peering over the sofa at Zack's curled form.

"Something wrong?" he asked softly, walking around and taking a seat beside him.

Zack shook his head, but didn't reply.

Angeal sighed, reaching out to rub Zack's back before pulling him into his lap. Zack snuggled gratefully into his embrace with a forlorn sigh.

It was incredibly rare to see Zack in anything less than his usual joyous state.

"Did something happen?" He asked quietly, petting Zack's hair.

"No." Zack said finally. "I'm just having a bad day. I don't know why." He explained vaguely, his tone flat.

"Mm, that happens sometimes." Angeal offered, kissing his forehead. "If it helps, I still love you."

Zack allowed himself a tiny smile at that. "You better." He replied softly, a small noise of surprise escaping him as Angeal flipped him over against the sofa cushions, kissing his neck.

"Helping?" Angeal asked, looking up.

Zack pouted, trying to roll back over into the pillows.

Angeal caught him, lifting him up and kissing him gently. "Perhaps I need to elaborate." He mused. "I love your hair." He said, tugging it gently. "It is a force of nature all on its own and it helps me pick you out in a crowd on the rare occasion that you down immediately come running toward me."

Zack tugged at a piece of his own hair as well, biting his lip.

"I love your eyes." Angeal said, kissing each eyelid before speaking again. "They're always so bright and full of life and that's not something that's easy to find in a place like this."

Zack blinked slowly.

Angeal nipped his shoulder blade through the thick fabric of his uniform shirt. "I love your shoulders, and your arms, you've built yourself up a lot since you first got here, but you're still adorable…I mean that in the nicest way imaginable, don't look at me like that." He said, still a mentor despite everything…and Zack was pouting.

He tugged Zack's shirt up, kissing one nipple, made pert by the sudden chill caused by the air in the room. "I love your chest. How you've managed to keep yourself unscarred in so many places is beyond me…but you know I'd love each and every one of those as well because it says so much about who you are and what you're willing to do to protect those less able to…even if I would worry horribly the entire time you were healing."

That actually earned him a smile.

Angeal shifted lower, pressing a kiss to his stomach. "I love your stomach too…especially how ticklish it is…" he said, proving his point with a small lick that earned a startled, breathy giggle, despite how hard Zack tried to keep himself from reacting. "And how it never seems to get full, no matter how much you cost me on groceries each month…"

Angeal pulled his shirt back into place but tugged the waistline of his pants down slightly to kiss one hip. "I love your hips and how they move against my hands when I hold you in place…because you never can stop moving, even when you need to…" he teased and Zack couldn't deny that he was smiling now.

Especially because of what he knew was coming next…

…so when Angeal skipped over that part completely and picked up his foot, he was confused.

"Wait!" He yelped, unable to remain silent. "You skipped a part."

Angeal set his leg back into place, raising his eyebrows. "I'm not going to tell you how much I love _that_ until you're in a good enough mood to participate."

Zack blinked then smiled. "I'm feeling better." He assured him before leaping up and dragging Angeal after him toward their bedroom.

* * *

I am sometime in the near future going to have to just write gratuitous porn for you people, seriously...it's just that all of my drabbles seem to find themselves completely before any of that can happen as of late...

**Review Please**


	9. And Now For Some Zangeal Music

A new type of drabble thing to add to this collection...music!

I'll probably throw a few of these in with my actual drabbles and my word prompts.

Here were the instructions:

**1. Put your iTunes/iPod/MP3 player/other music program on shuffle.  
2. Write a short drabble pertaining to the song that comes on within the time the song runs for.  
3. Do as many as you want!  
4. Post it!**

These **were not** meant to be in chronological order, but they could seem that way. It was random.

I also highly recommend every one of these songs/artists/bands. **  
**

* * *

And Now For Some Zangeal Music

* * *

_**Wake Up Exhausted**_** – Tegan and Sara**

Zack sighed tiredly; frowning at himself as Angeal pushed him backwards once more, breaking his defense.

A matching frown marred the older man's face. Zack wasn't doing well today. He hadn't been all week. He also hadn't been sleeping all week, Zack had told him that much.

What he hadn't told him was why. That would be a bit too embarrassing.

He wasn't even sure how he'd go about that.

"_Sorry sir, I've been staying up all night every night this week thinking…well thinking about you…no…no not about training or wanting to be you…I mean thinking about you naked. And not be you so much as be with you. Like you in me. I want you to fuck me. But not just for sex, though I really, really do want sex…it's not just about that…I think…I think I love-" _

Angeal interrupts his jumbled thoughts, calling the match.

"Get some sleep Zack, and we'll do this again tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

If only he could.

_**Face Like Mine**_** – Emilie Autumn**

Zack's expression is almost always cheerful, always youthful and innocent, though not unintelligently so. It amazes Angeal. After all they've been through, Zack still seems so pure. His eyes are still bright and alive and zealous. Angeal remembers feeling like that once, perhaps not to such an extreme, but he remembers it well enough to know that he's changed. His expression has hardened, his face is more weathered, and his overall personality is worn down and reshaped by time and war and hardships. He sees it in his own face, he sees it in the faces of his men, in his friends, even in Sephiroth who never had much emotion visible to begin with, and even in Genesis who still remains unfailingly exuberant in all his actions. But not in Zack. Zack still sees the good in the world, he still sees the potential, the positive that could come out of all things.

And Angeal hopes and prays, though he's not sure to which entity, that this never changes.

_**Somewhere Only We Know**_** – Keane**

Zack loves staying in their apartment, as outgoing as he seems. It's hard to find somewhere where he and Angeal can truly be themselves. Even though their relationship is no longer a secret, it's still under scrutiny and they still must uphold certain mannerisms when in public. Angeal must never be soft with Zack, at least not obviously because he has his reputation to withhold. Zack must never be too forwardly sexual, Angeal is his superior and Zack must act as such.

When they are along but training they still cannot be themselves. Angeal again cannot be soft, cannot heal Zack's hurts, cannot hold back to keep him safe because he has a duty to himself if nothing else to teach Zack to survive and excel in the life they've chosen. Zack cannot tease or whine or wheedle because he has to be taught.

And so Zack loves the times when they can just stay home because then they can truly be all the things they really are to each other.

_**Sleep**_** – Poets of the Fall**

Zack's heartbeat is slowed in sleep, the only time he's anything remotely close to relaxed. Angeal can still feel it clearly though, firm and steady against his palm, thrumming peacefully through toned muscle and the thin material of Zack's t-shirt. It's actually unusual that he even wore a t-shirt to bed…he's certainly not wearing anything else.

Angeal's lips quirk and he presses them to Zack's forehead, savoring the silent, intimate moment.

Zack mumbles softly in his sleep, caught in some dream, peaceful but active, just as he is in his waking self.

Angeal lies back down, pulling him into his arms with a happy smile before drifting off as well.

_**Sex on Fire**_** – Kings of Leon **

Angeal is a gentleman, despite his flaws and perhaps profession. He tries to see people from all aspects, to see every merit or flaw at face value. He tries to see people for their personality first, for their deeds and actions. He's learned, as a soldier, as a leader of SOLDIER, to never judge someone for superficial things, like appearance, flirtatious nature, or any type of sexual prowess.

He is, however, very, very relieved that Zack is not only physically beautiful but morally and inwardly delightful and good as well. He's glad that Zack is loving, kind, giving, caring, generous and competent.

It makes him feel less guilty about enjoying just how _amazing_ Zack is in bed.

_**Lovers in Japan**_** – Coldplay**

Lazy days are rare in SOLDIER, especially for someone as important as Angeal and someone as tied to that important someone as Zack. They almost always have something happening.

Lazy days are rare and they are wonderful.

Today they had lain in bed until noon after haven woken up and had sex a few times before just sprawling together on the bed, kissing and touching languidly. When noon finally rolled around Angeal ventured as far as the kitchen to carry back food to be rested on Zack's stomach.

And then the entire process was repeated over again.

Lazy days were good days indeed.

_**Autobahn **_**- Anberlin**

Sometimes Zack wishes they could just run away from everything. It's the furthest thing from honorable and he knows better than to even suggest it in jest for fear of a lecture, but sometimes it seems like things would just be so much better.

They could empty out the savings account Angeal has hidden away…it would be more than enough to live comfortably, especially considering the simple lifestyle they were both accustomed to before this.

He knows, even if Angeal will never consider it, that it wouldn't be a bad thing. Angeal misses his simple life, even if he doesn't make it obvious. He misses the open fields, the peaceful, gentle rural culture, the open, friendly people, the fresh air and clear skies…

They could farm apples.

Zack sometimes wishes, but he never voices it because it's not really that pressing as nice as it might be.

He does still have the most important part of that dream after all. He has Angeal.

_**45**_** – Shinedown**

Zack hates this war. He's never felt like this before, despite all he's seen. He's seen towns destroyed, people killed, families broken, but it's never really gotten to him before.

Not until now.

Not until this.

Angeal's deteriorating, right before his eyes, he's losing him. He'll be dead in a few moments, his breathing is ragged and he can no longer speak.

What was the _point _of this? What reason could the world possibly have for him to accept this fate?

He's never felt like this before, never felt such real, raw _hurt_. He's drowning in it, his senses distorted, even now when they should be at their clearest, clinging to these last moments as bitter as they may be, because at least in them there is Angeal and the fact that any moment after them will not contain him is too real and too brutal for Zack to accept.

He faintly hears himself choking the other man's name but he's drowning still in that fiery hurt and nothing is clear.

He doubts anything ever will be again.

* * *

And I ended with depression...again...

**Review Please**


	10. Teaching

It's been a while, sorry. I'm trying to get myself back into the mindset to re-do _Centrifugal Force_ (which I'm taking down today so it can be re-done, just in case anyone reading both this and that missed my update)

Something fluffy and short, but I'm working out the kinks in my writing abilities, I'm coming back out of a slump (hopefully).

* * *

Teaching

* * *

Angeal has taught Zack quite a lot during their time together.

He's taught him how to fight. Zack always did possess a raw talent, good enough to be noted above all the others in his class, but it was unrefined and often over enthusiastic. Angeal has taught him how to refine his abilities; how to best apply his talents so that he is a truly formidable opponent and a master at their craft…well almost…he's still a bit overenthusiastic.

He's taught Zack a good deal about the politics of ShinRa, though neither of them have much use for such subtleties. Angeal is an honest person, which, he's learned, automatically makes him a bad spokesperson for worldly affairs, but he has learned over time how to manage with such a high position in the army. He knows who's toes he absolutely cannot step on, despite the fact that he could probably use these people's toes to kill them if he so wished. He's learned who is best to go to when a schedule needs changing or leave needs granting in the event that he is not able to do so himself. Zack isn't high up enough to get that sort of thing approved anyway, but Angeal's teaching him early who the proper people are.

He's taught Zack about sex. Despite his puppy-dog eyes, the boy wasn't a virgin when they met, but he still wasn't near as experienced as he was now. His experience with sex has been mainly with women, Angeal taught him about being with another man. He's taught him how to give and take pleasure from submission, he taught him all the things, little or not, that he could do to make another man, even a silent, reserved man like Angeal, cry out in pleasure. He's taught him perhaps a bit too much, because Zack had gotten _very_ good at that.

However, it is impossible to teach someone so much without learning something from them in return.

Zack has taught Angeal to relax. Even as a child, Angeal had always been concerned with the world around him, treating every task as though it were the most important one he would ever do. Zack has taught him that on occasion it's already to sleep in, or if not to sleep, to at least lay around in bed for an extra half-hour or so, simply enjoying the company of the person laying with him. He's taught him that paperwork does not run away or self-destruct (usually) if it is not done the moment he gets home, leaving time to sit and talk together for a while…or to do other things, if Angeal would like?

Zack has taught Angeal that being honorable does not always mean acting honorably, something he had difficult understanding until he caught the younger man slashing the tires of a particularly harsh sergeant who refused to postpone a training outing for an extra day because one of the cadets needed to go to his father's funeral. Angeal does not condone destroying property and he made that clear to Zack by making him buy the man new tires…but he also took the same man aside and was not particularly subtle about pulling rank and demanding that the trip be postponed either.

Most importantly, perhaps, Zack has taught him that there really is always reason for optimism. Angeal is driven by his morals, but that does not mean that he doesn't occasionally feel discouraged or nearly constantly feel disgust at the people around him. ShinRa is corrupt; he and his two best friends are subjected to horrors in order to make them out to be heroes to a public that have no other hope than the manufactured lies ShinRa props up for them. Sephiroth has never known a different life, Genesis…well he expects Genesis is slowly going mad from everything. But Zack…Zack has learned about the darker parts of the program, Angeal has never lied to him about any of it…and yet, he still works. He still wants to be the best he can, he still wants to be a hero, a true hero, of his own making, despite the anti-heroic qualities of the program that would make him one. He still believes that this is possible. It's hard not to be optimistic when in the presence of a person like that.

Yes, Zack has taught Angeal quite a lot during their time together.

* * *

Not my best, sorry again. -.-

Review Please


End file.
